


Foraging on All Four's

by astriduniverse



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Stardew Valley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astriduniverse/pseuds/astriduniverse
Summary: Emily takes a trip down to the beach and meets the illustrious Elliot. Wirth a passion for saving wildlife (and each other), will the two villagers fall victim to pelican town's dangers....or to each other.





	Foraging on All Four's

Emily looks around the barren sandscape. Figures. Jess steals all of the good forage materials before anyone else. She should probably change her name to Joja Inc. with how heavily she monopolizes the market. The wind blows her skirt towards the sea, and she takes in a deep breath.

“I love the ocean smell out here!” She hears a man’s voice from behind her. Emily panics as she realizes she hasn’t showered for 2 days..but it can’t smell that bad- oh shit she forgot she was at the beach. She turns around and sees a poised man with beautifully luscious locks traipsing their way down his chest and back. She recognizes him immediately.

“Oh hey Elliot” she says with a breathy voice, “I didn’t know you liked coming out here too.”

Elliot gives her a confused look which fills Emily’s stomach with nervous dread, “I literally live here.”

Oh. O h . That’s right. She looks over to Elliot’s shambled hut sitting on the beach as he moves toward hers and captures a strand of her brilliant blue hair between his fingers. He begins braiding her hair, and Emily feels her body relax as she leans back into Elliot’s gentle, expert touch. Before she can even open her eyes, Elliot finishes off the braid with a flourish.

“Wow you are good with your hands, Elliot,” Emily feels her breath stop as she realizes the full implication of her words. She’s broken from her anxiety by a deep chuckle rumbling her against Elliot’s chest. He looks at her with a suspicious twinkle in his eye and winds an arm around her waist. 

“Oh you have no idea,” he winks while he says it, and Emily can feel heat pooling between her legs looking into his sultry eyes. She takes a deep breath before stepping out of the hold and attempting to regain her composure. Elliot moves toward her again and grabs her wrist before capturing her in a searing kiss. His plump lips are slanted over her mouth and muffle her cries of pleasure as she succumbs to the passion of Elliot’s seduction. She feels her feet lift off the ground as she kisses him even more deeply until the hard wood of his hut door is pressed against her back. Elliot stops, “Do you want this, Emily?” (Elliot king of consent)

Emily nods enthusiastically and feels embarrassed for a quarter of a second before Elliot reattaches his lips to hers and begins taking off her bra. She giggles in glee as she reaches behind herself for the doorhandles to Elliot’s hut. The door gives way and Emily finds herself sprawled across the floor with Elliot looming over her. She reaches an arm around his neck and pulls him in for a passionate kiss as he grabs and plays with her nipples. Emily feels him twist them gently before he takes one in his mouth. The sensation makes her toes curl as she feels herself growing more and more wet. 

He moves down her stomach and leaves searing kisses and bites along her body before he stops right above her underwear. She feels his fingers make contact with the damp fabric and he chuckles as he runs a finger along the outside of her pussy.

“You’re this wet for me already, baby?” He smirks as he pushes her panties to the side and slides two fingers inside of her knuckles deep. Emily cries out in ecstasy and he rubs the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of her, but she can’t help wishing for more. She rocks her hips back and forth against Elliot and fucks herself on his hand while he watches her.

“Did you want something else?” He teases. Emily feels herself nod as her capacity to speak had pretty much been thrown out the window. She feels his fingers retreat from her for a few seconds before something pokes at her entrance. Elliot takes his weenie and pushes it into Emily slowly, feeling her walls tighten around it. His weiner begins to spasm as he vigorously fucks her. She queefs with every thrust and the sound of her delicious pussy farts only spur his animalistic love making. Elliot grabs his testicles and squeezing them as hard as he can to prevent the sperm from forming to impreganate Emily. She begins whooping sand hollering beneath him as she squirts all over the sheets. They turn yellow at the touch of her fluids, and Elliot can feel the spray across his stomach. He bends down mid-coitus to lick the spilled nectar from the sheets, lest it go to waste.

Emily turns over and shoves Elliot’s engorged frankfurter into her tight rectum. He feels and hears the squelch of her feces as he compacts her colon like a garbage truck. His dick slips out as he feels himself ejaculate. God how he loves to see it….

“Now that’s a mayonnaise coating on my chili hotdog weiner huh, Emily?” He says.

Emily begins sucking her poopy and his cummies off of his erect custard launcher. She pulls his foreskin back to reveal a wealth of smegma as she grins and looks up at him.

“With cheese, Mr. Squidward. With cheese,” She launches back. Elliots feels a smile grow on his face as Emily shoves his bratwurst back into her gaping pussy. Truffle butter gathers around the edges of her labia as she rides his ham candle. He grabs her by her hair and fucks up into her.  
“Yeah you like riding your little bologna pony don’t you, Mommy” Elliot shrieks and Emily nods. He can feel the last spurt of gogurt inch its way to the edge of his urethra as his weenie begins to shake like a late stage Jenga tower. He shoots his baby batter deep inside of her as the tip of his peepee hose kisses her cervix.

They lay together in the sweat, pee, and poop of their lovemaking as Emily realizes that today she made the best forage of all.


End file.
